


you can count on me || tłumaczenie ||

by just_vanilla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Neverland (Peter Pan)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: Harry widział, jak Niall robi niemal wszystko.Widział, jak leczy drzewa, naprawia złamane serca i mokre od łez twarze dzieci, które nie dostały na święta tego, co chciały. Widział, jak dawał kwiatom i motylom najpiękniejsze kolory. Widział, jak zrzucał cały worek magicznego pyłu na malutkiego ptaszka, który uczył się latać. Taką samą ilość magicznego pyłu zrzucił na głowę Louisa, kiedy ten myszkował i rozrabiał w nocy, a potem dmuchał tak mocno, jak mógł, by Louis odleciał jak najdalej.To było całkiem zabawne. Przez większość czasu piękne, nawet, jeśli czasami dezorientujące. Zawsze zachwycające i niesamowite.Nigdy nie widział go takim.-Lub, Piotruś Pan AU, gdzie Harry jest Piotrusiem Panem, a Niall Dzwoneczkiem, którego zdrowie się pogarsza, bo ludzie mówią, że nie wierzą we wróżki.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you can count on me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498530) by [jamesniall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesniall/pseuds/jamesniall). 



       Harry widział, jak Niall robi niemal wszystko.

      Widział, jak leczy drzewa, naprawia złamane serca i mokre od łez twarze dzieci, które nie dostały na święta tego, co chciały. Widział, jak dawał kwiatom i motylom najpiękniejsze kolory. Widział, jak zrzucał cały worek magicznego pyłu na malutkiego ptaszka, który uczył się latać. Taką samą ilość magicznego pyłu zrzucił na głowę Louisa, kiedy ten myszkował i rozrabiał w nocy, a potem dmuchał tak mocno, jak mógł, by Louis odleciał jak najdalej.

      To było całkiem zabawne. Przez większość czasu piękne, nawet, jeśli czasami dezorientujące. Zawsze zachwycające i niesamowite.

      Nigdy nie widział go takim.

      Opiera się o drzewo, w swoim pełnym rozmiarze, ponieważ używa swojego wróżkowego rozmiaru tylko wtedy, gdy wylatują z Nibylandii i wciska się w kieszonkę na piersi Harry’ego, by zdrzemnąć się przez całą podróż. Oczy ma zamknięte i kołysze się lekko, wyglądając tak, jakby najmniejszy podmuch wiatru mógł go porwać i to nie przez tę całą rzecz z wróżkami, ale dlatego, że wygląda, jakby zasnął, rozmawiając z drzewem.

\- Ni? - Harry mówi miękko, starając się go nie wystraszyć i zawodzi okropnie, kiedy Niall podskakuje na dwie stopy i zostaje tam, unosząc się w powietrzu, patrząc na Harry’ego wielkimi, ale wciąż zaspanymi oczami. - Wszystko w porządku? - pyta z łagodnym uśmiechem, wyciągając ręce, by ściągnąć go na dół.

\- Mam się dobrze, dlaczego pytasz? - mamrocze, pocierając oko i pozwalając, by Harry ściągnął go na dół, naciskając dłońmi na jego ramiona.

\- Cóż, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że znalazłem cię śpiącego obok drzewa. - Harry wyjaśnia z żartobliwym uśmiechem. - Jestem całkiem pewien, że mały ptaszek zrobił sobie gniazdo w twoich włosach.

      To wydaje się go obudzić.

\- Co? - Niall sapie. - Nie, to nie mogło się znowu zdarzyć. Ja tylko… Drzewo mówiło mi… to było tylko jakieś pięć minut!

\- Żartowałem, Ni! - Harry śmieje się i wie, że zasłużył na małe szturchnięcie, którym obdarza go Niall i na smutną minę posłaną w jego kierunku. - Ale co masz na myśli mówiąc “znowu”?

\- To już trzeci raz dzisiaj, kiedy zasnąłem w trakcie pracy. - Niall wyznaje cicho, jakby był zawstydzony. - Nie wiem dlaczego, po prostu czuję się tak, jakbym potrzebował dodatkowych pięćdziesięciu godzin snu od chwili, gdy obudziłem się tego ranka. - Wzdycha, nim kontynuuje. - Najpierw podlewałem kwiaty wokół wyspy i nie wiem kiedy, ale skończyłem leżąc na piasku i śpiąc przez godzinę. Potem pomagałem ptaku zbudować gniazdo dla jej młodych i ona chciała najpierw poćwiczyć na moich włosach, ale skończyłem zasypiając, bo to było naprawdę miłe. - Rumieni się. - Następną rzeczą, jaką wiem, to pięć małych ptaszków śpiących na mojej głowie. - Przerywa, kiedy Harry chichocze i sam cicho się śmieje. - To była męczarnia, by się ich pozbyć. Jestem całkiem pewien, że zajmie mi lata, by wszystkie te maluchy wyszły z moich włosów.

\- A potem skończyłeś tutaj, a ja cię znalazłem.

\- Tak było. - Niall mówi, ale jego głos nie ma w sobie zwyczajowego ciepła, zwyczajowego uśmiechu. Brzmi na zmęczonego. - To po prostu dziwne, nigdy nie czułem się tak odkąd…

\- Jestem całkiem pewien, że to nie to. Nie myślmy tak. - Harry przerywa, zanim Niall może przywołać te okropne wspomnienia sprzed lat, kiedy niemal go stracił.

\- W takim razie co to? Co, jeśli to znów się zaczyna? Wiesz, dzieci wydają się teraz dorastać szybciej, jeśli nie wierzą, to…

\- Wierzą - mówi Harry. I te słowa wydają się oddać Niallowi odrobinę jego blasku. - A jeśli zaczną zachowywać się nie tak, jak powinny, tak jak ostatnim razem, wiesz, że Zayn obiecał pomóc. Jestem pewien, że nie pozwoli nikomu, kogo zna, powiedzieć nic krzywdzącego o wróżkach.

\- Ale Zayn jest już dorosły.

\- Co z tym negatywnym nastawieniem, Ni? - pyta Harry, marszcząc brwi. Nie przywykł do tego w obecności Nialla. - Jestem pewien, że to nic takiego. Może po prostu stresujesz się wizytą chłopców. Dużo sprzątałeś, wiem, jaki jesteś. Wszystko, czego potrzebujesz to drzemka i kubek ciepłej herbaty, a jutro będziesz jak nowy.

\- W porządku. - Niall wzdycha, marszcząc brwi przez kilka sekund, zanim spogląda na Harry’ego i zmarszczone brwi zostają zastąpione łagodnym uśmiechem. - W porządku - mówi, brzmiąc bardziej pewnie. - Zatem zabierz mnie do łóżka.

      I Harry to robi.

-

      Tylko, że z Niallem nie jest lepiej następnego ranka.

      Ani następnego.

      W tygodniu, zanim ma ich odwiedzić para zagubionych chłopców, którzy niegdyś znaleźli schronienie w Nibylandii, wydaje się, że z Niallem powoli, ale zdecydowanie, jest gorzej.

      Harry jest pewien, że nigdy wcześniej go takim nie widział.

      Za pierwszym razem, gdy to się wydarzyło, niemal sześć lat temu, mali chłopcy i dziewczynki z całego kraju przechodzili fazę braku wiary i to wszystko stało się bardzo szybko. Jednego dnia z Niallem było dobrze, następnego ledwo się obudził, ledwo mógł się poruszyć, jego blask i żywotność całkowicie zniknęła. Harry był pewien, że nigdy więcej go nie zobaczy.

      Ale wtedy wszyscy zagubieni chłopcy poszli tam, z Louisem, Liamem i Zaynem jako liderami planu, który nigdy nie był całkowicie zrozumiały dla Harry’ego, ale jakoś sprawili, że znów uwierzyli. Kiedy wrócili do domu, wszyscy powtarzali te słowa w kółko i w kółko, dopóki Niall znów nie błyszczał, jego policzki nie były zarumienione, a uśmiech szeroki nawet, jeśli jego oczy wciąż wyglądały na zmęczone. Po tym było dobrze, ale strach przed tym, że to może wydarzyć się ponownie nigdy ich nie opuścił.

      A teraz, widząc Nialla  śpiącego znacznie dłużej niż zwykle, z ciemnymi cieniami pod oczami i kaszlem, który wydaje się tylko pogarszać… To duża różnica od uśmiechniętej, promieniującej, pełnej energii wróżki, do której Harry przywykł. To przywraca wszystkie złe wspomnienia.

-

      Następnego ranka zaczyna się kichanie.

      Po tym jest zapchany nos razem z irytującym kaszlem, który przerywa Niallowi w najmniej oczekiwanych sytuacjach.

      Tej samej nocy, kiedy Niall bezowocnie stara się przekonać Harry’ego, że ma się dobrze że może to coś, co zjadł, _może wróżki mogą być na coś uczulone, Haz, kto wie_. Harry zgadza się na to, by Niall zrobił mu loda po tym, jak ten nalega. Kto mógłby odmówić tym oczom? Ale okazuje się, że ciągłe kichanie, razem z radością i podnieceniem w jego ciele i, cóż, byciem wróżką, kończy się wykichaniem pokaźnej ilości magicznego pyłu na penisa Harry’ego. To coś, o czym decydują więcej nie rozmawiać.

      Następnego dnia jednak zaczynają się zawroty głowy, a z nimi stały ból głowy. Harry nie może pozwolić, by Niall sam chodził po wyspie albo po lesie, kiedy może zemdleć.

      Później, tego samego dnia, Niall ma dość Harry’ego, który stale za nim chodzi, gdy Niall upewnia się,że wszystko jest żywe i ładne, słucha go i wraca do łóżka. 

      To wtedy, kiedy Niall leży, Harry zauważa jak jego poświata przygasła znacząco, policzki są bardziej blade niż zaróżowione, a usta są popękane i sucha. To wtedy uświadamia sobie, że musi przestać zaprzeczać, przestać pozwalać Niallowi przekonywać się, że _mogę dzisiaj podlewać kwiaty, Haz, mam się dobrze. Oczywiście, że mogę pomóc małym kaczątkom przepłynąć staw. Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że nie możemy wieczorem zabawić się w łóżku?_  Musi coś z tym zrobić.

\- Jutro odwiedzę Zayna. - Oświadcza, kiedy jest gotowy, by udać się spać. - Idę sam, tylko na jedną noc, by zapytać, czy coś wie. Li i Lou się tobą zajmą.

\- Zabraniasz mi iść ze sobą tylko przez głupią alergię?

\- Ale to nie alergia, Ni. - Harry szepcze. - Wiesz to. Obaj wiemy, że to nie to.

\- Wiem. - Niall odszeptuje. - Ale zawsze mnie ze sobą bierzesz.

\- Nie tym razem. Będę spokojniejszy i szybszy, jeśli będziesz bezpieczny w łóżku, grzejąc je na czas, kiedy wrócę i będę mógł cię przytulać przez resztę dnia. Będę jednak potrzebował, byś posypał mnie magicznym pyłem i napełnił mi torbę, na wypadek, gdyby Zayn chciał wrócić ze mną.

\- To mogę zrobić - mówi Niall z małym uśmiechem na twarzy. - Zwykle i tak jesteś pokryty pyłem każdego ranka, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że śpisz _na_ mnie.

\- Cicho. - Harry śmieje się. - Kochasz to.

\- Louis też to kocha. - Niall odpowiada ze śmiechem. - Kocha droczyć się z tobą, kiedy wychodzisz i myślisz, że idziesz, a tak naprawdę szybujesz w powietrzu.

      Harry spogląda na Nialla z łagodnym uśmiechem, przesuwając dłonią przez miękkie, blond włosy i mówi: Kocham cię.

\- Też cię kocham - mówi Niall, chwytając drugą dłoń Harry’ego i ściskając ją. - Będzie dobrze.

-

      Dwa dni później, tuż przed tym, jak ma się zacząć wiosna, Harry opuszcza Nibylandię, by odwiedzić Zayna. To on jest tym, którego odwiedzają najczęściej, ponieważ to on pomógł im najbardziej w tym krótkim okresie, kiedy był w Nibylandii, zanim zdecydował, że jego miejsce jest z rodziną. Kazał obiecać Harry’emu, że będzie go często odwiedzał i że będzie zabierał ze sobą Nialla i jego najlepszych przyjaciół, Liama i Louisa. To pierwszy raz, gdy Harry nie zabiera Nialla ze sobą. I nawet jeśli Niall przysięga, że ma się dobrze, że może lecieć, Harry nalega, by został i odpoczął. Dzień w łóżku z Louisem i Liamem, pilnującymi go, by nie zaczął sprzątać i powinien poczuć się lepiej.

      To coś, co mówi sobie wiele razy w ciągu dnia, odkąd Niall zaczął mieć te objawy przeziębienia, ale nie może przekonać samego siebie.

      Kiedy dociera do okna Zayna, pierwszą rzeczą, jaką widzi jest to, że chłopak nie jest sam. Jest z dwójką chłopaków i dziewczyną. Rozpoznaje ją jako Gigi - jedenn z powodów, dla których Zayn tak nalegał na powrót. Wie, że Zayn nigdy nie powiedział nikomu o swojej podróży do Nibylandii, gdy był młodszy, dlatego decyduje nie wchodzić tam w tej chwili. Poczeka, aż Zayn będzie sam, a jeśli nie, to wróci później. Zawsze może wrócić jutro.

      Słucha bezmyślnie przypadkowej rozmowy, robiąc się śpiący, gdy siedzi na krawędzi okna; już ma posypać się pyłem, który Niall dał mu na podróż powrotną, kiedy głos przyciąga jego uwagę.

\- Kiedy byłam dzieckiem, to właśnie opowieści o wróżkach na mnie działały. - Dziewczyna, Gigi, mówi. - Moja mama zawsze mnie nimi usypiała. Przestała, kiedy miałam jakieś osiem lat i z tego wyrosłam. - Śmieje się razem z dwójką chłopaków, którzy jej dokuczają. - Wiem, że to było głupie, ale wierzyłam w to wtedy.

\- Och, więc teraz nie? Jesteś pewna? - Jeden z chłopców mówi, drocząc się, z okropnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Oczywiście, że nie! Wróżki nie istnieją.

      Harry próbuje ukryć sapnięcie, naprawdę. Ale wie, że Zayn słyszy to po tym, jak odwraca się, by spojrzeć na okno wielkimi, przerażonymi oczami.

\- Co jest, Zayno? Jesteś z nią? Też wierzyłeś we wróżki? - Drugi chłopak się śmieje. Wyraźnie chce go wkurzyć.

      Oddech Harry’ego więźnie; czuje, jak jego serce wali w klatce piersiowej, słyszy echo tych uderzeń w uszach. Jego żołądek opada, kiedy widzi w oczach Zayna, że zaprzeczy wszystkiemu, co wie, że jest prawdziwe. Wciąż ma jednak wiarę. Bo nie zrobiłby tego. Nie zrobiłby tego Niallowi. Wie, co takie rzeczy mu robią. Nie może odwrócić się od Nialla.

      Zayn odwraca głowę od okna i patrzy na chłopaka, który dokucza mu najbardziej i szturcha go żartobliwie.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Za kogo mnie masz?

      Harry niemal oddycha z ulgą. Nie oczekiwał, że Zayn powie _tak_  i opowie im o wszystkim, co przeżył tamtego lata w Nibylandii, ale ufa mu wystarczająco, by wiedzieć, że nigdy nie powie tych słów.

\- Och, nie wyglądasz na przekonanego, stary - mówi drugi chłopak. - Dalej, powiedz to. Powiedz, że wróżki nie istnieją.

\- Przestańcie go dręczyć, to nie jest taka wielka sprawa - mówi Gigi, ściskając dłoń Zayna, gdy ten robi się bledszy.

\- To głupie. Czemu w ogóle o tym rozmawiamy? - pyta Zayn, starając się ich spławić ale Harry wie, że ta dwójka nie odpuści.

\- Przyznajesz, że wierzysz we wróżki? Och, stary, nie wiedziałem, że jesteś jednym z tych.

      Dokuczanie ciągnie się dalej i Harry widzi, jak Zayn robi się coraz bardziej sfrustrowany, gdy tamci kontynuują temat i wie, po prostu wie, że oni nie odpuszczą, dopóki Zayn tego nie powie. W tej chwili ma ochotę wkroczyć. Wpaść przez okno i krzyknąć “Więc nie wierzycie, co?  Nie wierzycie?” Wyobraża sobie, ja obsypuje ich pyłem i sprawia, że zaczynają latać po całym pokoju, by przestali w ten sposób torturować Zayna. By uwierzyli. By mogli powiedzieć właściwie słowa i uleczyć Nialla, bo teraz wie, że to właśnie przez to Niall choruje. 

      Już ma to zrobić, ale, oczywiście, wtedy Zayn otwiera usta.

\- Nie wierzę we wróżki, w porządku? Nie wierzę. Wróżki nie są prawdziwe - mówi z takim jadem w głosie, że Harry niemal mu wierzy.

      Nie słyszy, co dwójka chłopaków ma do powiedzenia, usłyszał już dość. Musi teraz wrócić do domu, zobaczyć, czy Niall ma się dobrze, bo jest pewien, że to pogorszyło sprawę. Potem będzie musiał obmyślić plan, jak sprawić, by uwierzyli. Jeśli to będzie oznaczało ujawnienie się w szkole Zayna i sprawienie, że będą skandować głośno, iż wierzą we wróżki, gdy Harry ukarze ich za wywołanie choroby u Nialla i sprawi, że będą wić się w powietrzu, to właśnie zrobi.

      Wszystko, by Niall nie cierpiał tak, jak ostatnim razem.

-

      Wraca, kiedy słońce zaczyna wyglądać zza horyzontu.

      Niall śpi głęboko z mokrym ręcznikiem na czole. Louis śpi obok niego, a wyraźnie zmartwiony Liam siedzi, obserwując ich.

\- Coś się stało? - Harry szepcze tak cicho, jak może.

\- Och, Harry. Kurwa. Miał okropną gorączkę przez jakieś trzy godziny, nie mogliśmy jej zbić. Próbowaliśmy kąpieli, ubraliśmy go w lżejsze ubrania, teraz próbujemy okładu, ale gorączka nie chce się obniżyć. Wymiotował dwa razy, odkąd to się zaczęło.

\- Drży. Jesteś pewien, że to nie działa?

\- Spróbuj go dotknąć. Louis przysięga, że mógłby teraz usmażyć jajko na skórze Nialla.

      Harry wyciąga rękę i kładzie ją łagodnie na czole Nialla i rzeczywiście, jest rozpalony. Jego blask ledwo tam jest. Nawet zaróżowione od gorączki policzki nie sprawiają, że wygląda lepiej.

\- Wiesz coś od Zayna?

\- Słyszałem wystarczająco. - Harry kipi ze złości. - Był z przyjaciółmi, trójką przyjaciół i wszyscy je powiedzieli, wiesz, te słowa, a kiedy Zayn je powiedział, odleciałem stamtąd, zanim mógłbym zrobić coś głupiego.

\- Zayn też je powiedział? - Liam skrzeczy, a zmarszczki na jego czole się pogłębiają. - Musimy coś zrobić. Niall nie jest… Lepiej, jeśli naprawimy to szybko. Miałbyś coś przeciwko, jeśli poszlibyśmy teraz porozmawiać z Zaynem? Może złapiemy go przed zajęciami. Ty zostaniesz z Niallem.

\- Chcecie iść sami?

\- Robiliśmy to już wcześniej. - Liam przyznaje nieśmiało. - Tylko kilka razy. Byliśmy ostrożni, nawet Louis potrafi być cicho, kiedy trzeba. Będzie w porządku, ty skup się na ochłodzeniu Nialla tak bardzo, jak to tylko możliwe.

\- Ufam wam, chłopaki - mówi Harry, wyjmując torebkę magicznego pyłu, którą dał mu Niall i podaje ją Liamowi. - Wróćcie tak szybko, jak możecie.

      Liam kiwa głową, a wyraz jego twarzy zmienia się ze zmartwionego na zdeterminowany, gdy łagodnie potrząsa Louisem. Louis posyła mu mały uśmiech, całuje Nialla w czoło, zanim także wychodzi.

      Niall mamrocze coś przez sen, gdy Harry przesuwa się, by zdjąć ubranie; brwi Nialla marszczą się lekko, zanim jego dłoń odnajduje tę Harry’ego i znów się uspokaja. Harry uśmiecha się do siebie, a jego oczy wypełniają się łzami na moment, zanim przypomina sobie, że mogą to zrobić. Louis i Liam zrobili do wcześniej. Mogą to zrobić raz jeszcze.

      A gdy przyjdzie ranek, Niall będzie zdrowy - mówi sobie, gdy kładzie się obok niego i zasypia.

-

      Louis i Liam znajdują Zayna, który wciąż jest w łóżku, ale nie śpi. Wydaje się być ubrany, ale bardziej dlatego, że nie zdjął wczorajszych ubrań niż dlatego, że szykował się na zajęcia.

      Louis nie marnuje czasu na delikatności. Wskakuje przez otwarte okno, strasząc Zayna tak bardzo że ten wydaje najdziwniejszy dźwięk, jaki Liam kiedykolwiek od niego słyszał. Louis staje przed nim, tak złowrogo jak tylko potrafi, a Zayn ma oczy tak szeroko otwarte, że to niemal wydaje się bolesne.

\- Lou… Liam… Przysięgam, nie chciałem tego, starałem się nie… Tak szybko, jak uświadomiłem sobie co zrobiłem, wykopałem ich wszystkich, prawdopodobnie straciłem szansę u Gigi, ale tak naprawdę mnie to teraz nie obchodzi, tak bardzo przepraszam. Czy Niall ma się dobrze?

\- Po pierwsze, nie nazywaj mnie Lou. - Louis zaczyna, sprawiając, że Zayn cofa się o krok. - Po drugie, musisz przeprosić Nialla. Nie mnie. I, po trzeci, jak sądzisz, jak się ma? Był chory od dni, zmęczony i zimny, a teraz ma gorączkę i wymiotuje, jak sądzisz, jak się ma?

      Zayn robi się coraz bledszy z każdym słowem Louisa i Liam ma się wtrącić, ale w tym momencie Zayn zaczyna mamrotać do siebie, ale wystarczająco głośno, by obaj mogli to usłyszeć.

\- Och nie, Boże, nie. To przez ten projekt, tak? Oczywiście, że tak. Głupi projekt. Głupie studia. Dlaczego nie odmówiłem pracy nad tym tematem? Nigdy nie chciałem zranić Nialla. Czekałem, aż któryś z was się pojawi, by go ostrzec. Nigdy nie chciałem, by to się stało. Nie chcę, by umarł.

\- Zayn, kumplu, oddychaj, w porządku? Musisz wziąć głęboki oddech i zacząć od początku, bo mówisz bez sensu. - Liam ucisza go, układając ciepłe dłonie na drżących ramionach Zayna i posyłając spojrzenie Louisowi. - I, Lou, wiem, że masz dobre intencje, ale nie sądzę, że to pomaga. Musimy go wysłuchać.

      Po tym jak Zayn się uspokaja, a Louis i Liam siedzą obok niego, zaczyna wyjaśniać.

\- Na zajęciach kreatywnego pisania jest ten projekt. Chcieli, byśmy zaprezentowali temat z literatury pięknej albo fantastyki, albo z jakiejś historii o której słyszeliśmy, ale która straciła znaczenie albo sławę z upływem czasu. Musieliśmy to zrobić w grupach i na początku byłem z Gigi, ale potem ta dwójka chłopaków do nas dołączyła i nie mogliśmy się nie zgodzić, i…

\- Bredzisz, Z - mówi Louis, niecierpliwie, ale łagodnie. - Wróć do sedna.

\- Cóż, Gigi zaproponowała, byśmy zrobili prezentację o wróżkach. A oni się zgodzili, wiec nie mogłem powiedzieć “nie”. I wczoraj to kończyliśmy, i rozmowa się zepsuła, kiedy zaczęli pytać, czy kiedykolwiek wierzyliśmy w te historyjki na dobranoc i jeśli powiedziałbym, że wierzyłem, zrobiliby się wkurzający i nieprzyjemni. Mogą być na studiach, ale zachowują się jak pięciolatki i zaczęli nie tylko dokuczać Gigi, ale też mi i ja po prostu…

\- Poczułeś, że jedynym sposobem, by tego uniknąć, jest powiedzenie, że nie wierzysz. - Kończy Liam.

\- Tak. - Zayn wypuszcza powietrze. - Ale bardzo tego współczuję. Wyraz twarzy Harry’ego, kiedy to usłyszał, był… Czuję się z tym strasznie źle, chciałbym móc zmienić całą prezentację i obrócić to w uznanie wobec wróżek, rozmowę o Piotrusiu Panu i sprawić, by oni wszyscy, kurwa, wołali głośno, że wierzą.

\- Cóż, dlaczego tego nie zrobisz? - pyta Louis, unosząc brwi w sposób, który mówi, że ma plan.

\- To znaczy, chłopacy prawdopodobnie by się wkurzyli. Ale jeśli powiecie mi, że to pomoże Niallowi, zrobię to.

\- Zatem do pracy. Otwórz swój laptop czy cokolwiek to jest i słuchaj uważnie wspaniałej historii o Piotrusiu Panie i jego Dzwoneczku.

-

\- I tak to się kończy - mówi Zayn, gdy dochodzi do ostatniego slajdu nowej prezentacji. Zdobył uwagę nauczyciela i studentów od chwili, gdy oświadczył, że _Moja prezentacja jest o historii, którą wszyscy z nas słyszeli, ale niewielu o niej teraz pamięta._

      Gigi i tych dwóch dupków, jak Louis ich teraz nazywa, też się na niego gapią. Nie wie, co ma zrobić z tą całą uwagą. 

\- Przepraszam, że zmieniłem to w ostatniej chwili… - zaczyna, kiedy jego nauczyciel wstaje i zaczyna klaskać.

      On, kurwa, klaszcze.

      Oczywiście, trzy sekundy później całą klasa również klaszcze. I Zayn nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu, gdy patrzy na okno, gdzie Louis i Liam siedzą, obserwując go z wielkimi uśmiechami na twarzach i podniesionymi kciukami. 

\- To była wspaniała prezentacja, panie Malik. Co ją zainspirowało? - pyta.

      I Zayn czuje się tak lekkomyślny i szczęśliwy, że mógłby powiedzieć im wszystkim o swoim własnym doświadczeniu w Nibylandii. Powstrzymuje się jednak. Nie dlatego, że nie chce powiedzieć tego głośno, dumnie. Tylko dlatego, że nie tego potrzebuje Niall w tej chwili.

\- To historia, z którą czułem się połączony odkąd byłem dzieckiem - mówi.

\- To najlepsza prezentacja o Piotrusiu Panie, jaką widziałem. - Mężczyzna mówi, poklepując Zayna po plecach i uśmiechając się. - Jest coś, co chciałbyś dodać? Wyglądasz, jakbyś chciał kontynuować.

      Zayn śmieje się, pozbawiony tchu, a potem kontynuuje ostatnią część planu, tą najważniejszą. 

\- Mógłbym mówić o tej historii bez końca, ale chciałbym dodać tylko jedną rzecz. - Zaczyna. - Z historii wiadomo, że Dzwoneczek i inne wróżki potrzebują i dosłownie żyją z wiary ludzi. - Wyjaśnia, spoglądając raz jeszcze na okno; Liam posyła mu zachęcający uśmiech, a Louis kiwa głową. - Chciałbym tylko, dla każdej wróżki, która może tego potrzebować, powiedzieć głośno, że wierzymy we wróżki. - To wywołuje śmiech jego kolegów, ale to nie tak, że się z niego nabijają. - Po prostu wróćmy do dziecka, które wciąż gdzieś w nas jest, przypomnijmy sobie, że znów możemy być tym dzieckiem, chociaż przez minutę.

      Jego nauczyciel zaskakuje go, uśmiechając się do niego i znów stając, by powiedzieć stanowczym głosem i szczerym uśmiechem; nie ma w tym żadnego wyśmiewania.

\- Wierzę we wróżki. Wierzę, wierzę.

      Zayn mówi to po nim, a potem popiera go Gigi i nagle cała klasa stoi i skanduje tak głośno, że Zayn jest pewien, że słychać to na całym kampusie.

      Spogląda raz jeszcze na okno, akurat, by zobaczyć, jak Louis i Liam przytulają się z dumnymi uśmiechami na twarzach, gdy mówią te słowa razem z całą jego klasą. Zayn spogląda w dół, na swoich kolegów, by powtórzyć to tak wiele razy, jak tylko pozwoli im na to ich nauczyciel i kiedy ten w końcu mówi, że wystarczy i dziękuje Zaynowi raz jeszcze za wspaniałą prezentację, oni wszyscy mają uśmiechy na twarzach, gdy gratulują mu, kiedy wraca na swoje miejsce. Nawet Gigi i tych dwóch dupków uśmiechają się nieśmiało i dziękują mu.

      Louisa i Liama już nie ma, kiedy zajęcia się kończą, a Zayn czuje się tak szczęśliwy jak wtedy, gdy był w Nibylandii. 

-

\- Powinieneś to zobaczyć! - Louis zachwyca się, a Harry jest pewien, że opowiedział im już o wydarzeniach tego dnia przynajmniej cztery razy. - To było tak cholernie magiczne, przysięgam. Też to czułeś, Li? To było takie dobre. Szkoda, że nie miałem tego telefonowatego czegoś, co ma Zayn, by nagrać to dla waszej dwójki. To była najlepsza rzecz, jaką widziałem odkąd pokonaliśmy Haka, a to coś mówi.

\- Rozumieją to, Lou. - Liam śmieje się cicho. - Dalej, powinniśmy dać im odpocząć. Nasz Nialler znów się świeci i promienieje, ale potrzebuje odpoczynku.

\- Tak, tak. Jesteś zbyt miły, Payno. Ale wiem, kiedy każą mi się zamknąć. 

      Liam mierzwi jego włosy i uśmiecha się do Harry’ego i Nialla, zanim wyciąga Louisa z ich pokoju.

\- Naprawdę to zrobili. - Niall wzdycha, leżąc na klatce piersiowej Harry’ego. - Nie mogę uwierzyć że nieśmiały, mały Zayn zrobił to tylko po to, by mnie uratować.

\- Już nie taki nieśmiały i mały. - Harry mówi, pocierając łagodnie jego plecy. - Wiedziałem, że ma to w sobie.

\- Musimy tam pójść i osobiście mu podziękować - mówi Niall po tym, jak ziewa. - Dam mu worek magicznego pyłu w prezencie, więc będzie mógł się zabawiać, gdy będzie się nudził.

\- Teraz potrzebujesz porządnej drzemki - odpowiada Harry, naciągając koc aż po brodę Nialla i przytula go mocniej. Niall chichocze, kiedy luźne nitki koca łaskoczą go po nosie i Harry nagle jest przytłoczony falą miłości; czuje, że mógłby pęknąć. - Kocham cię - szepcze do ucha Nialla, ciesząc się z lekkiego dreszczu, który przechodzi w dół kręgosłupa chłopaka. - Chciałbym, żeby te dwa słowa mogły zawsze to wszystko naprawić. - Wyznaje cicho.

\- Wciąż możesz powiedzieć je tyle razy, ile chcesz. - Niall szepta. - Wiesz, że kocham je słyszeć. Myślenie o tobie czasami dosłownie sprawia, że odlatuję.

\- Kocham cię. - Harry powtarza. - Kocham. Cię. - Całuje go po każdym słowie. - Kocham cię.

\- Ja też cię kocham - mówi Niall, a jego oczy są tak niebieskie i jasne, a policzki różowe, a otoczka światła sprawia, że wygląda nieziemsko w ramionach Harry’ego. - Powiedz to jeszcze raz, a odfrunę tak wysoko że nie będziesz mógł mnie sprowadzić na dół.

\- Och, nie możemy na to pozwolić, czyż nie? - odpowiada Harry z żartobliwym uśmiechem. Wie, że Niall wie, że ma zamiar powiedzieć to jeszcze raz, bo wróżka rumieni się, a jego uśmiech się powiększa. - Kocham cię. 

      Niall chwyta dłonie Harry’ego w chwili, gdy zaczyna się unosić. I obaj kończą, niemal dotykając sufitu. Niall śmieje się, a Harry patrzy na niego z miłością i uwielbieniem na twarzy.

\- Zgaduję, że bycie maszyną do produkowania magicznego pyłu i myślenie o szczęśliwych rzeczach naprawdę czyni cuda - mówi Niall po tym, jak przestaje chichotać, a to sprawia, że Harry śmieje się w jego policzek. Niall wtula się w niego, pozwalając im powoli opaść na łóżko.

      Naprawdę mają się dobrze.


End file.
